


Mi hermosa ondina

by Nagoya06



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagoya06/pseuds/Nagoya06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de pasar la mitad del verano con sus familiares Harry tiene un respiro cuando sus dos padrinos lo llevan de vacaciones a una de las tantas casas de los Black, claro que el no esperaba que en esas vacaciones Sirius tomara la decisión de hacerlo su heredero o que Remus le hablara sobre las herencia criatura que algunas brujas y magos tienen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cambios

Harry se estiro tratando de despejar el dolor de quitar las malezas que rodeaban las flores de su tía Petunia, su espalda craqueo dolorosamente en algunos lugares, había estado escardando los jardines de su tía para las últimas tres horas, oh dos no tenía idea, solo sabía que su cabeza dolía y el sol empezaba hacerle efecto.

Odiaba los lunes el día debía estar maldito como el puesto de defensa en Hogwarts, las tareas puestas por sus tíos eran más y el calor aumentaba cada segundo haciendo que su cabeza se sintiera como si fuera explotar, lo bueno era que Duddley no salía a causa del intenso Sol. Sacudió la cabeza con el fin de acomodar algunos cabellos rebeldes que se pegaban a su frente, era molesto hacerlo todo el tiempo ¿Y si lo dejaba crecer? Tal vez sería más cómodo y muchos magos tenían el cabello largo, si definitivamente se dejaría crecer el cabello el mundo mágico debía tener pociones o hechizos para mantenerlo sano.

Se estiro un poco más antes de levantarse y caminar a la puerta de atrás limpiándose los zapatos y manos se preparó para hacer la cena los Dursley habían estado extrañamente silenciosos tal vez era por que pronto cumpliría quince años y se iría a vivir con su padrino, quien era un ex convicto, incluso su tía Petunia había ido tan lejos como para darle la porción adecuada de alimentos y ropa, su favorita era una camisa a cuadros negros y rojos, un pantalón de mezclilla que se adaptaba a su figura y unas tenis marca Nike, agrego unos últimos toques a la cena antes de llamar a su familia a cenar, los cuatros se sentaron alrededor de la mesa a comer el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del partido que tío Vernon miraba desde el comedor y los cubiertos chocar contra los platos.

oOo

Más tarde en la noche, después de cenar Harry se había retirado a su habitación su tía se encargaba de lavar los platos en la noche, su mirada parpadeo sobre el papel muggle y lapiceros su tinta y pergamino se había acabado luego de hacer todas sus tareas, ahora se debatía sobre que escribirle a sus amigos Hermione y sus padres tomaron vacaciones a Suiza y Ron fue a Rumania con Charlie, decidiéndose a escribir mejor a sus padrinos tomo el papel y lapicero.

Querido Sirius

Merlín eso es tan femenino, ¿cómo está tu verano? Mis tíos han sido extrañamente amables más tía Petunia que Vernon o Duddley, espero con ansias que vengan tú y Remus a llevarme, Privet Drive ha sido víctima de una llamarada de calor y las largas horas debajo del Sol han hecho estragos en mi piel, con amor y aburrimiento.

Harry.

Harry releyó la carta antes de asentir positivamente la carta era algo femenina y sosa pero eso era suficiente, Hedwig se acercó lista para llevarla él la acaricio en el pecho con cariño.

“Muy bien chica, lleva esto a Sirius.” Hedwig mordió sus dedos con cariño antes de despegar por la ventana perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Harry sonrió suavemente apoyándose en el marco de la ventana su mirada bajo a una extraña sombra, vagamente recordó que hoy era el turno de Tonks para vigilarlo.  
Una vez que ordeno todo en su habitación, se cambió a su nuevo pijama y se metió en la cama, se movió un poco antes de encontrar la posición correcta, una vez que estuvo cómodo bajo las calientes mantas, sus ojos se sentían pesados Harry miro el reloj en su mesa de noche y vio que eran las 11:40, se acurruco en su cama. Volviendo hacer frente a la ventana abierta para que Hedwig pudiera entrar dio un último suspiro antes de dormirse.

Mientras tanto en el suelo una planta empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en un gran árbol no siendo notado por la bruja dormida tras el arbusto, el árbol empezó a tomar forma femenina, la joven era muy bella tenía rasgos muy delicados, parecidos a los de las doncellas elfas. Sus ojos eran color violeta y su piel era muy bronceada y su cabello arriba eran hojas de un color verde saludable hasta caer en rizos de cabello, las ramas empezaron a crecer hasta entrar por la ventana abierta permitiéndole a la joven explora, la chica miraba con curiosidad toda la habitación tomo entre sus manos un vaso de agua antes de dejarlo caer al suelo haciendo que se quebrara en mil pedazos. Su mirada se centró en el niño que dormía tranquilamente, sus ojos bebieron cada rasgo hasta estar satisfecha, su cabeza cayo de lado antes de sentarse en la cama con suavidad, abajo el árbol empezó a subir hacia la habitación haciéndose más pequeño conforme se adentraba la joven miro el árbol donde estaba entrelazada sus manos empezaron a brillar hasta crear una pequeña burbuja de agua alrededor de las raíces satisfecha se apoyó en la almohada hasta hacerse pequeña sus ojos se cerraron y sus pequeñas manos envolvían uno de los dedos del niño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su mirada se centró en el niño que dormía tranquilamente, sus ojos bebieron cada rasgo hasta estar satisfecha, su cabeza cayo de lado antes de sentarse en la cama con suavidad, abajo el árbol empezó a subir hacia la habitación haciéndose más pequeño conforme se adentraba la joven miro el árbol donde estaba entrelazada sus manos empezaron a brillar hasta crear una pequeña burbuja de agua alrededor de las raíces satisfecha se apoyó en la almohada hasta hacerse pequeña sus ojos se cerraron y sus pequeñas manos envolvían uno de los dedos del niño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una historia yaoi, me parece que no hay muchos Harry criatura en español así que hare mi mejor intento y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto, no trato de ofender a nadie pero yo odio a Ginny y Dumbledore y otros personajes que si lees en letras pequeñas son seres manipuladores pero no por eso los voy hacer (Oh Ginny es una completa perra) dios no! Los animo a leer y comentar.

Harry salió de la ducha, agarro una toalla suave y esponjosa y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura tomo otra y empezó a secarse el cabello. Saliendo del baño se encontró con su tía y murmuro un suave “Buenos días” antes de seguir caminando hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta suavemente ya que era muy temprano y los únicos despiertos eran él y su tía. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió sus orejas un poco puntiagudas pero después de unos largos minutos de tocarlos les resto importancia, no es como si fuera a convertirse en un elfo domestico ¿Verdad?  
Soltando un suspiro cansado Harry se recostó un poco en su cómodo colchón su mirada centrada en la extraña ¿muñeca? ¿Estatuilla? No tenía idea que era su textura era suave como una muñeca pero ni una sola vez se había movido dudaba que fuera algo mágico excepto por que reconocía la especie, era una dríada estaba clasificada como una criatura oscura, lo que es bastante estúpido pensó, al principio pensó que era un regalo de Sirius pero Hedwig no había llegado aún, paso suavemente sus dedos por la cara de la figura antes de dejarla sobre su mesa de noche.  
Camino hasta su armario, mirando sus nuevas prendas decidió ponerse una camisa de tirantes con la bandera de Inglaterra, sus labios se curvearon un poco ante esto, sus pantalones eran de color gris y sus tenis del mismo color, miro su figura en el espejo y sonrió definitivamente amaba su nuevo guarda ropas tanto tiempo usando la ropa de segunda mano de Duddley era algo fresco tener su propia ropa, tiro los paños en el cesto de ropa sucia saliendo de su cuarto con rapidez su tío y primo estaban empezando a levantarse y debía hacer el desayuno ni una sola vez le regalo una mirada a la figura en la mesa de noche que se tapaba los ojos sonrojada.  
oOo  
“Por favor, Remus, Harry cumplirá años dentro unos días y me gustaría celebrarlo con él, además es evidente que Petunia no le importaría que el niño se fuera, ha estado comprándole ropa y dándole de comer solo para que Harry no se vengue por sus años de negligencia” Sirius se paseó agitado mientras hablaba.  
“Sirius cálmate, harás un agujero en el suelo en ese ritmo.”   
Remus suspiro mientras miraba a su esposo pasearse arriba y debajo de la cocina, el hombre se miraba como si fuera a subirse por las paredes por no tener a su cachorro consigo. Su mirada se perdió en la vista del mar, se habían mudado a una casa de campo con tal de alejarse del aura deprimente de Grimauld Place, la casa estaba rodeada de árboles, había un pequeño lago que Remus había descubierto era habitado por especies mágicas, más allá del bosque estaba un pequeño pueblo de muggles que tenían la costumbre de contar a los extranjeros sobre sirenas, el propio Sirius fue atraído por un grupo de cantantes que cantaban la leyenda de las sirenas que habitaban en sus mares. El lobo volvió su mirada a su marido que lo miraba en busca de una respuesta.  
“Creo que podemos traer a Harry, pero...” Miro con seriedad al animago “Nada de bromas, hechizos o menosprecio los Dursley se han portado bien con Harry por lo tanto será bueno que su cierre termine bien” termino, su mirada fija en los ojos grises antes de apartarlos.  
“Él estará sorprendido ¿No crees hermosa?” Sirius acaricio a la lechuza con suavidad “Regresa con tu amo y llévale esto ¿sí?” La lechuza ululo en acuerdo antes de alzar vuelo.  
“Así que lo tenías planeado desde el principio” El lobo beso el cuello de su compañero, provocando un pequeño estremecimiento.  
Ambos se besaron con pasión antes de empezar a desvestirse tenían tiempo antes que la carta llegara y tuvieran que recoger a su cachorro...  
oOo  
Harry se estiro perezosamente en su cama, sus dedos jugaban con el pelo de Dafne en las últimas horas había sentido cuando la pequeña se estremecía de placer por sus caricias o los pequeños sonidos musicales de placer era como tener un pequeño gato, la respuesta de su padrino aun no llegaba y estaba empezando a preocuparse.  
El suave sonido de alas acercarse llamo su atención, su hermosa lechuza estaba de vuelta y traía una carta consigo, Hedwig se posó en su percha e hincho con orgullo su pecho antes de estirar su pata Harry se acercó a tomar la carta dándole un poco de agua, la lechuza se agito en agradecimiento antes de toar un poco de agua sin embargo estrecho los ojos cuando miro a la pequeña cosa sobre la cama, Hedwig ululo reclamando su territorio en Harry se posó sobre el hombro del pelinegro sin quitar la mirada del usurpador.  
Harry observo divertido todo el asunto, según el libro de criaturas las dríadas eran amigables con los animales pero su hermosa Hedwig era muy celosa de él como para compartirlo, leyó la carta con entusiasmo antes de empezar hacer sus maletas con rapidez Sirius vendría a recogerlo y tenía que estar preparado si no quería ser atrapado por la Orden.  
Esta sería su última vez en el 4 de Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry reboto con entusiasmo, su mirada fija en la puerta pronto seria la hora indicada en la carta y podría vivir con los dos hombres que eran como padres para él.

El reloj de su tío empezó a sonar, el muy bastardo lo había programado para poder celebrar cuando su sobrino se fuera, indicando que ya era la hora de su partida sin embargo el timbre nunca sonó. Su ceño se hizo más pronunciado hasta que el sonido de apariciones se escucharon, ahí frente a él se encontraba Sirius, el hombre vestían una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camisa gris pantalones de piel de dragón que hacían juego con sus botas, su rostro estaba iluminado ignorando a sus parientes avanzo hacia su padrino abrazándolo con fuerza, su mirada choco con los ojos dorados de Remus el hombre lobo se miraba más saludable su cabello tenía un poco de canas pero eso solo lo hacía más atractivo, vestía con sus ropas favoritas tipo tweed* extendiendo su mano el hombre se acercó uniéndose en el abrazo.  
Pasaron unos minutos que en realidad fueron segundos abrazados hasta que su tía se aclaró la garganta.

“Hay una mujer de pelo extraño frente a la casa” Susurro sus labios adelgazados por el pensamiento de lo que dirán los vecinos ante la extraña mujer.

“¿Listo cachorro?” Sirius miro con cariño a su ahijado.

“Listo” 

Remus se acercó a los dos, listo para aparécelos a su nueva casa, Harry le dio una última sonrisa a su tía quien solo dio un asentimiento de reconocimiento, su tío y primo por el contrario tenían enormes sonrisas en su caras, pedazo de ballenas esperaba sinceramente que tía Petunia se divorciara algún día, una última mirada a lo que fue su “hogar” desde su niñez y desapareció el sonido de una grieta fue los ultimo que se escuchó.

oOo

Harry se tambaleo cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, aun después de tanto tiempo seguía odiando el modo de transporte de los magos, su estómago se encogió horriblemente y podía sentir su desayuno empezar a subir, Remus acaricio su espalda en círculos hasta que su mareo desapareció completamente.

“Gracias” Susurro.

“Muy bien cachorro” Sirius lo tomo por los hombros dándole la oportunidad a Harry de ver su nueva casa.

El pelinegro contuvo la respiración era una casa de campos, estaba rodeado de bosque, el camino hacia la puerta estaba hecho de cerámica que terminaba en un camino supuso que probablemente había un pueblo o algo, la casa era de dos pisos de madera detrás de esta se encontraba el mar, el techo era de un color gris oscuro, el segundo piso tenía un balcón espacioso en la paredes estaban dos ventanas grandes y una puerta, el primer piso tenía tres ventanas, una puerta, tenía un corredor decorado con una especie de columpio, tan bien había cuatro escalones, el jardín tenía muchas flores y arbustos incluso tenían un manzano.

“Es hermosa” hablo, dejo salir el aire que contuvo poco a poco.

“Nos alegra que te guste cachorro” El lobo puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico Sirius lo imito.

“Muy bien ¿porque no entramos?” Los otros dos asintieron y empezaron a caminar en silencio.

Cuando Remus abrió la puerta Harry pudo notar que la sala era muy espaciosa, había dos grandes ventanales con vista al bosque, había unos grandes sillones y parecían muy cómodos, había una pequeña mesa de vidrio frente a ellos, también había una chimenea y sobre esta había un cuenco de madera que reconoció como el contenedor de polvos Floo.

Sus padrinos lo dirigieron a la cocina era gran y muy abierta tenía una ventana que daba al mar y una puerta, en un extremo se encontraba se encontraba la zona de cocción muy agradable de estilo rural, la pila estaba conectada a una mesa que se alargaba hasta dar a una forma de L frente a esta había cuatro taburetes, también había una mesa con dos sillas a juego, Sirius se sentó en uno de los taburetes, Harry le siguió consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte del animago Remus en cambio se dirigió a la refrigeradora para servirles limonada.

“¿Que este lugar?” Se encontró preguntando.

“Compramos, esta casa luego de que Grimauld Place fuera invadida por la Orden” Sirius hablo.

Remus lo fulmino con la mirada “Compramos la casa para alejarnos del aura deprimente de Grimauld Place, Kreacher y Dobby” aquí dio una pequeña sonrisa “Están arreglando la casa Hermione dio su opinión sobre poner a los elfos a trabajar, luego Molly siguió y no pudimos soportarlo Sirius podría desalojarlos de su casa pero encontramos que era más conveniente dejarlos.”

“Esa pequeña elfa Winky ha sido de mucha ayuda” Sirius comento con entusiasmo.

“¿Winky? El elfo del señor Crouch?” Su curiosidad aumento, al pensar como la pequeña elfa ayudo a su padrino.

“Oh si, ella vino a mi diciendo que necesitaba ser cuidado no tuve el corazón de despedirla así que la contrate ahora ella ayuda un poco a Kreacher y Dobby y espía a la orden, claro que Dumbledore no sabe nada de ella” Remus sonrió un poco, Harry no pudo evitar reírse sus padrinos eran astutos y de seguro la Orden pensaban que un señor de una antigua casa y un hombre lobo dejarían usar libremente la casa sin tenerlos vigilados.

“Eso es brillante” hablo una sonrisa entre sus labios, sus padrinos también se miraban alegres.

“Dios las horas vuelan” Los ojos ambarinos miraron el reloj de pared y Harry noto que ya eran las dos, cuando sus padrinos llegaron era apenas las once, el tiempo era una perra se habían perdido el almuerzo.

“¿Tienes hambre?” Su padrino lo miro curioso, tomo un tiempo antes de negar la emoción de vivir con ambos hombres le había quitado el hambre sin embargo sus ojos pesaban.

“Tengo sueño.” 

“Oh cachorro, ven tienes que ver tu habitación” Los dos hombres lo condujeron a la segunda planta pasaron unas cuantas habitaciones hasta llegar a la última.

La habitación era grande, demasiado grande, su cama era enorme para sus estándares y tenía unas cortinas de tela muselina en morado, las paredes eran color azul océano tenía una mesa de noche, un escritorio para hacer sus tareas, un ropero enorme color negro y había un balcón con vista al mar, tomo un respiro los olores del mar le llenaron no ayudaba a que el sonido del mar era relajante, dio un paso hacia el balcón y noto un cómodo sillón cama con una mesa de madera de roble a la par.  
“Es… Hermoso” Por favor no llores pensó, se mordió el labio con fuerza, había pasado toda su niñez en un armario, luego en una habitación con muebles viejos, y la única cama cómoda que tuvo era en una habitación con cuatro chicos bulliciosos.

“Oh Harry” Remus lo abrazo con fuerza. “Todo esto es tuyo”

“Nosotros también lo somos Harry” Sirius se unió al abrazo “Nunca nos iremos, cuando todo esto termine seremos una familia”  
No pudo evitar sollozar un poco era algo tonto, pero sus padrinos lo abrazaban y era reconfortante, estuvieron abrazados hasta que Harry decidió acostarse, recibió un beso en la frente de parte de los dos hombres y se durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry se despertó por el suave cosquilleo provocado por algo suave su nariz picaba, no importaba cuanto trataba de quitarse la cosa molesta siempre volvía, su mano choco con algo suave y escucho un sonido de indignación, abrió lentamente sus ojos podía ver una figura borrosa tomando sus lentes observo a una niña de piel bronceada y cabello verde con hojas.

“Has despertado” la pequeña hablo emocionada.

“¿Cómo has salido?” su mirada se centró en el baúl ahora abierto, había un encanto poderoso para que no abriera.

“Estaba oscuro y quería verte” La pequeña inflo las mejillas “Me gusta esta casa, no es como la otra y no hay personas divertidas”

Su cabeza cayo de lado, así que la dríada pudo ver a sus cuidadores, Dumbledore moriría al saber que una dríada que estaba pegada a un gran árbol de roble pudo ver a sus   
“agentes” pero ellos no.

“Testvér alguien se acerca” susurro asustada.

Su puerta se abrió con fuerza Sirius sonrió divertido claramente pensando en que lo despertó, sus manos tenían una bandeja con desayuno que dejo caer cuando vio a la pequeña dríada.

“Remus!!” grito. Pasos apresurados se escucharon el hombre lobo se asomó en la puerta su varita en mano.

“Dríada” exclamo fascinado.

“A bátyja szulok?” Dafne miro curiosa a Harry sus pequeñas manos tocaron el rostro de Remus.

“¿Por qué hay una dríada bebé que habla húngaro en tu habitación?” Sirius se cruzó de brazo su ceño fruncido como si él hubiera robado a la pequeña dríada.

“Ella apareció sobre mi cama” Se defendió.

“No importa su tamaño o inteligencia, tienes mínimo tres días de nacida” Remus hablo emocionado “Probablemente no podía salir de su semilla por la falta de magia así que tomo tu magia desde que llegaste a la casa de tus tíos, debió tener suficiente para poder nacer y tener un cuerpo es fascinante” 

“Testvér me nombro Dafne es un placer” asintió suavemente antes de retirarse de la habitación “Iré a explorar!”

“Dríadas, seres increíbles” Su padrino refunfuño malhumorado saliendo del cuarto por otra bandeja de desayuno.

“Ella te llamo hermano, debiste impresionarla unos días de nacida y te eligió como su familia” el lobo acaricio los cabellos de Harry con cariño “es algo raro que eso pase”

Harry se encogió de hombros las cosas raras siempre le pasaban a él, pero Dafne era un ser maravilloso a pesar de no hablar con ella hasta hora y fue por un corto tiempo antes que se fuera explorar, frunció el ceño antes de asomarse por el balcón, efectivamente había un roble y ninguna niña a la vista, esperaba que no se alejara más de 300 metros o tendría que buscar por todo el bosque para que no muriera.

“¿Qué tal si desayunamos?” Su otro padrino asintió bajando las escaleras, Sirius estaba preparando el desayuno para los tres.

oOo

Harry se encontró explorando el pueblo muggle después del desayuno, era pequeño y había muchos mercados, las personas vestían cómodamente en faldas, pantalones o shorts, sus pies lo llevaron al muelle habían muchos barcos pero le llamo la atención uno pequeño llamado “La estrella” era un poco pequeño color caoba se acercó un poco acariciando la madera con suavidad.

“Hey ahí” Levanto su cabeza con rapidez su cuello sonó horriblemente.

“Diablos” sus dedos frotaron su cuello dolorido.

Al borde del barco estaba un joven de diecisiete años, su cabello rubio sucio caía en suaves rizos, sus ojos eran color azul, nariz fina, labios rosados un poco llenos y piel bronceada por horas bajo el sol.

“¿Nuevo?” El chico rubio arqueo una ceja.

Harry asintió aun dolorido del cuello, el joven salto del barco cayendo con agilidad sobre sus pies.

“Bueno ahí soy Ezequiel” Extendió su mano hacia Harry.

“Harry” su mano derecha tomo la de Ezequiel y pudo sentir una descarga placentera, el chico rubio jadeo apartando su mano sorprendido.

“Woo” Susurro, Harry asintió en acuerdo ambos se rieron un poco.

“Así que Harry bienvenido al pueblo “La Sirena”, espero que te guste” Ezequiel sonrió mientras su mano señalaba todo a su alrededor.

“Eso espero” El tarareo antes de dar vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia el pueblo tenía que comprar algunas verduras para el almuerzo.

“El nombre del pueblo se debe a los muchos avistamientos de sirenas, muchos pescadores salen en busca de ellas y sus tesoros” El rubio hablo emocionado sus manos se movían conforme hablaba, pero Harry no escuchaba ¿por qué el ministro no hacía nada? Las sirenas y criaturas marinas son peligrosas para los magos para los muggles era una muerte segura.

Ezequiel hablo y hablo durante todo el camino por suerte era útil cuando se trataba de guiarlo por todo el pueblo.

“Entonces ¿Tú y tus padres estarán por el resto del verano o se quedaran a vivir?” Ojos color azul lo miraron curiosos.

“Sinceramente no tengo idea” Harry miro oscuramente el precio del pescado. “Tengo que volver a mi colegio, pero no sé si nos quedaremos o volveremos aquí”

“Oh” el rubio tarareo antes de comprar un jugo de manzana y dejarlo en la bolsa de compras de Harry, dio un guiño divertido “Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida, por más que me gustaría seguir contigo ojitos debo irme”

“Ojitos…” El pelinegro arrugo la nariz mientras miraba como el otro se alejaba camino a un grupo de hombres.

Tomando un profundo respiro se encamino rumbo a su casa, el encuentro fue extraño, rápido como una ventisca, y todavía estaba la descarga que los recorrió cuando se dieron la mano.

Tal vez solo fue un escalofrió común y corriente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios no note que se ha repetido lo de Dafne hasta ahora pero me da flojera quitarlo así que xD.
> 
> Testvér= Hermano.
> 
> A bátyja szulok = No recuerdo bien pero creo que era ¿Estos son tus padres?


End file.
